Program guides in conventional user interfaces typically involve a scrolling list or multiple page listings to display programs that may be viewed or downloaded. Often, these program guides include long lists of programs, and particular programs are often difficult to locate or browse based on the presentation of programs and the navigation controls of conventional user interfaces. Browsing of program guides can be an important aspect of a user's experience.
Navigation of content in conventional systems may be limited due to limited controls and the amount of data that must be processed. Some user interfaces are slow due to extended loading times and are cumbersome to use. Thus, conventional systems suffer from slow and poor user control features.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved navigation and browsing of content in a user interface.